


Catch

by Ajmurphyblake



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajmurphyblake/pseuds/Ajmurphyblake
Summary: This is inspired by the song catch by Brett young https://youtu.be/SBqPLI0Oskc
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Catch

Bellamy Blake was sitting in a bar with his buddies, when she walked in and sat at the bar next to him and the boys having a conversation with her girls. That's when his world tilts and he thinks she is the most beautiful girl ever, making him try to catch his breath. He looks back to his boys, they don’t notice her or his shift.

She has fiery red hair and captivating emerald green eyes. She looks up and catches his gaze. 

He can’t breathe, making a rash decision. He decides to turn his attention to the girl, “Hello Beautiful, may I buy you a drink?” she turns to him ignoring her friends as well. She smiles, and tilts her head slightly blushing. “Why yes handsome, you sure can.” Now I'm trying to catch her gaze again, and her name.

She went and messed up all my plans, I only meant to hold this drink, now I'm trying to hold her hand. She has me going crazy like a flame ignited inside me.

They talked for hours, his mind still ringing with damn. Here i was out for a regular night with the boys and now i'm here falling madly in love, she is amazing. 

I wasn’t trying to feel anything at all, i didn’t even want a one night stand or anything, i was there for a drink and forgetting myself for a few hours. But girl you got me trying to catch my breath, wait you are my reason for breathing. 

He thinks as he holds her hand walking to lunch, a tradition he starts, daily lunches so he can see her, she is in school, so is he, he doesn't care if he has to drive 20 minutes to see her he has too, she is his reason for breathing. 

The way you smile and look at me, man i can’t breathe when i'm not with you.

That’s how they began, he thinks again as he is standing at the end of the aisle waiting for her to walk down towards him, my love my reason for breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think


End file.
